


Gamzee on A Meteor

by FrankensteinsLibrary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Crying, Dolls, F/M, Meteorstuck, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsLibrary/pseuds/FrankensteinsLibrary
Summary: gamzee on a meteor at a paaarty...NO YOU CAN'T COME IN :o(I wrote this on tumblr on December 28th 2019it was supposed to be an alternate timeline where Gamzee and Aradia become best friends on the meteor and all that bad stuff that happened to him afterwards and the Epilogues never happened. We do not see it.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara & Aradia Megido
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if it's slightly OOC for Gamzee's characterization, this was kind of for self projection at the time.

> >>Be Gamzee

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA, and everyone seems to be having fun but you. You can't seem to get the hang of hangin' out. You've tried talking, but no one wants to talk with you; you've tried joking, but no one thinks you're funny. Not even in the way they used to think you were funny when they thought you were stupid.

At times you've even tried bring a little mean. Not like _highblood mean_ , but like friendly mean. One time you poked fun at Terezi while she was with Serket. They were just minding their business, when all of a sudden an idea popped in your thinkpan. With one of those human movies in mind, Cinderella, you think it was called, you strolled up to them, looking like you'd just won a ton of slime pie that you had no intention of sharing.

"Ya know, Rez. Lookin' at y'all more and more, it's like seeing a fairy godmother tryin' to reform a nasty stepsister." You throw your arms in Vriska's direction while you looked over at Terezi, expecting a wry laugh of some sort. However, she remained stoic, not like she was holding in laughter, but like she was being patient. She was waiting for you to leave.

You furrowed your brows and dropped your arms to your side. For a moment you stood there before turning to walk off; that's when something hooked your ankle and suddenly gravity pulled your face to the floor. It didn't hurt none, if anything it was like a short bump. But it happened so fast and so sudden that it was almost kinda scary.

The cackles of Vriska made you regret looking up at the two that made you feel lower than you should. It intimidated you that aside from perspective, their personalities also seemed larger than yours.

They were these bad bitch type characters that were rude but could gain friends from respect. You were this clowny buffoon they people became friends with out of pity. 

Either way, it didn't feel right to be "friendly mean". People like Vriska could pull that off because they had respect for themselves with or without friends. You couldn't pull that off because you thought that it'd help you gain friends and some sense of self respect along with it.

Slowly, you rose up from your feeble position on the ground, still looking down but shifting your eyes up at the Scourge Sisters every few seconds to make sure they wouldn't push you back down. 

This time you turned around and began to speedwalk to your room.

On your way out the living room you heard whispers, one of them being from your Karbro. Tears began to well up behind your eyes and you knew this called for a good long meeting with your pillow.

You sped up when going through the hallway, bumping into a few people, and then finally making it to your room where you burst through the door and locked it behind you. 

Allowing the tears to stream down you threw yourself against the bed and squeezed at the covers. You swallowed the lump in your throat and crawled up to the pillow you so desperately needed to muffle your cries. You took that pillow and you held it tight when you buried your face inside it, wiping the shot that leaked from your sniffer onto it.

For awhile the crying seemed to never stop, then you began to hiccup. But not the regular type of post-crying hiccups, the type that started with trying to breathe regularly, then instead of it ending with a _hic_ , it ended with a _hink_ , and each ending exhale sounded like a deflating horn.

Still clutching your pillow, you began to rock back and forth pitifully, a few stray tears still falling from your face. _'Why?'_ you wondered, _'why was I cursed with this insufferable personality of passiveness? This need to make people happy at the expense of my own? Why was I so_ stupid _?'_

Knowing the power you had lying deep within you, you wished you could go back to your wiggler days and deprogram yourself from becoming dumber than a pile of lusus crap. You wished you could be more assertive while maintaining respect from your peers. You wished you could tell that person who would dumbly wait for his jerk off lusus that he's never coming back. 

You wished you could end this person who's crying because nobody likes him. 

Your teeth automatically clenched as you heaved over about to cry again, until you hear a knock at the door. You took Equius's shades out of your captchalogue and checked your mug. Your orange eyes were tinted with red and you had crust around your nose. 

"Damn..." You sighed. Wiping your face, you put on your best lazy smile and went to the door, taking a deep breath as you opened the door. 

"Hi, Gamzee!" Aradia chirped.


	2. 2

> >>

Gamzee let his lazy smile creep from ear to ear, "Hey, Dia." He leaned idly on the doorway, "And what do I owe this fantastical pleasure, my fair fairy sister?" 

He didn't notice her hands behind her back until she put them in from of him to reveal something to him. His entire posture straightened when he saw who it was.

"It's Lil' Caaaal!" Aradia sang, jiggling the puppet about. Gamzee shot his arm out to stop her, "GIRL, DON'T-" she jolted instinctually. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and gently pulled Lil' Cal away from her grasp, "Please don't shake him like that..." He cradled the puppet, letting one of its velvet arms drape across his shoulder, "Sentimental values and such."

She nodded and smiled in a way that seemed more knowing than sympathetic. He noticed her dimples; they were cute. He snickered a little. Aradia raised a brow, still smiling, "What?"

He reached for the spot where her dimple was located, but she moved away, her brows furrowed and her lips formed into a bit of a pout. She had big lips, so any small frown seemed a bit pouty. Gamzee's smile faltered at this, and so did everything on his face. He remembered who he was now.

"Hey uh, thanks for... Returning him." He muttered, raising the doll up slightly. Aradia nodded, then walked away.

Closing his door back, he began to cradle Lil' Cal. There was no sound in the room except the low muttering songs of the lonely clown boy. 

"Lada~...Lada~..."

He stopped abruptly, then slowly put the puppet to his ear. "What's that lil' man?" 

... 

"You _missed_ me?" His smile grew wider as he threw the puppet in the air before catching him and spinning around in a giggling whirl.


End file.
